


Fishy

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is pouty.





	

“You can’t break my heart like this!” he proclaims, at the top of his voice, whilst she’s close enough to hear a whisper instead.   


“I’m sorry. Regs are regs.”  


“Pretty sure I’m against the regs,” Kylo says, and flops his head backwards over the sofa’s arm, looking at her from upside down. His hair embraces the artificial gravity, though his nose does not.   


“Pretty sure they didn’t envisage you in the regs.”  


“It wouldn’t work, anyway. I’m chaotic.”  


“You are?”  


Kylo nods, and blood rushes to his face, so he twirls over and drapes his arms as a rest for his chin. She looks better the right way up, and his eyes linger as she undresses with military precision. 

“I can’t be controlled,” he goes on. “I’m the Force, and the Force is life, and it is not _Order_.”  


“…you do realise you… work for an organisation designed to _bring_ order?”  


“It’s a Jedi thing,” Kylo huffs. “I don’t know why the Leader lets the Order think that, unless Order is for le– uh…” He stops before he says it.  


Her gaze narrows. “What was that?”

“Nothing. The Force is mysterious.”  


“You’re still not getting a pet. You wouldn’t look after it. You don’t look after _yourself_.”  


“Look, I forgot to eat for ONE day. One. And I’d be able to tell if our baby was hungry.”  


“Kylo… no.”  


“What if I just… what if one followed me home? All big eyes and soft fur and–”  


She whacks him on the nose. “You can have a fish.”

“I can’t stroke a fish.”  


“You can stroke _me_.”  


Kylo sighs. “Can it be a smart fish? One I can teach tricks to?”

“…I’m not sure those exist.”  


“I’ll find one,” he says, and grabs his tablet, throwing himself into his latest obsessive craze. Fish. Maybe a really pretty one. Actually, there have to be two, or they’d be lonely. Hmmm. Do Force-fish exist?   


Phasma, meanwhile, wonders how she’s going to get Hux to sign off on _this_. Dating the Knight is one thing, breaking regs to harbour animals? He might call that the last straw. 

Still. Begging forgiveness, and so on…

“GOT IT. LOOK. LOOK AT IT. IT LOOKS LIKE HUX.”  


Maybe don’t tell him that.


End file.
